el principe segundo taka
by kena86
Summary: una version diferente de la vida del principe taka / scar
1. Chapter 1

Ahadi solo podia esperar, con el pequeño Mufasa a su lado, el pequeño esta inquieto moviendose un lado a otro, el rey esta quieto con la mirada fija, pero sin ver nada en realidad, solo pensando como criaria a 2 cachorros, y esperar que no se volvieran enemigos por tener el reino para si mismo ¿lo lograria?, ¿Por qué se tardan?, penso de repente el rey volviendose a ala entrada de la roca real, pero antes de lllegar, rafiki, el mono sabio, salía de la misma con una expresion triste, ahadi rara vez mostraba una significativa expresion, una expresion de miedo al pensar que noticia le daria Rafiki,  
-Su majestad, el cachorro nacio muy debil, sigue vivo, pero tal vez no por mucho tiempo- predijo.  
-¿ya nacio?, ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?- pregunto entusiasmado mufasa al ver al mono, pero ni su padre ni rafiki le contestan - ¿Qué paso? ¿y mi hermano?-volvio a preguntar, ahora preocupado.  
Ahadi suspira antes de hablarle a su hijo- vamos para que veas a tu hermano.. Por ahora-dijo ahadi mientras guiaba a su hijo mayor dentro de la cueva, una leona de pelaje oscuro miraba tristemente con sus ojos rojos-anaranjas, a un cachorro, mas pequeño de lo normal que tenia en sus patas, le daba besos, tratando de contener las lagrimas, su bebe habia heredado su pelaje café, no vio sus ojos, ya que no los abierto, y tal vez nunca los abra, el rey entra , es un lugar oscuro, pero es notoria la entrada del leon de brillante pelaje amarillo e igual de brillantes ojos verdes que ven a su angustiada pareja.  
-lo siento, ahadi-.  
-tu no tienes la culpa Ueu, mi pequeña princesa.. Estas cosas suceden, esperemos que los reyes del pasado lo reciban- conforta a su esposa frotandose su nariz con la de ella.  
-¿mi hermano?-pregunta el pequeño mufasa acercandose.  
-si muffy, se llama Taka- le respondio su madre finalmente escapandole el dolor.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, pero los reyes no quieren abrir los ojos y enfrentar la realidad, solo se juntaron mas pero un pequeño ruido los hace reaccionar.  
-¡mew!- ese sonido solo podia hacerlo los cachorros de leon. Finalmente abrieron los ojos, Uru busco al cachorro recien nacido a su alrededor pero no estaba , viendo a su alrededor, ven unas sombras que vienen de la entrada, al acercarse se asombran al ver a mufasa jugando con el cachorrito, -¿te gusta el sol, taka?, ¿puedes decir sol? ¿sol?-.  
-¿mew?-repitio el pequeño cachorro.  
-¡ahadi, es un milagro!- expreso Uru mientras se acercaba a sus cachorros y empieza a llorar.  
-asi es Uru, pero para estar seguros mandare una leona por rafiki.- dijo ahadi volviendo a la cueva.  
-¿Qué pasa mama?-pregunta el pequeño mufasa.  
-nada amor, vamos adentro, Taka aun es muy pequeño para salir temprano-dijo Uru tomando al cachorro con el hocico y volviendo a su lecho.

-jeje, es maravilloso- exclamaba rafiki viendo al pequeño-maravilloso, seguro diste mucha lucha , pequeño-decia rafiki mientras observaba al pequeño Taka- parece que se fortalecio, pero sigue siendo muy pequeño, de eso te encargaras tu Uru, dice entregandolo.-ahadi ¿puedo hablar contigo?-.  
Ahadi lo sigue afuera,-¿Qué sucede?, no pareces del todo convencido que mi hijo este bien?-.  
-Es un milagro maravilloso, vivira si sigue con esa aferracion a la vida, pero todavía tiene desventaja-  
-¿desventaja ?, explicate- replico ahadi.  
-el no heredo la fuerza bruta de los leones, pero eso siempre se recompensa con inteligencia, pero necesitara ayuda al cazar, y cazara tal vez solo podra con animales un poco menos que el,- explico rafiki.  
-¿y que? La inteligencia es mejor que fuerza bruta, seguro seria un buen rey-.  
-jeje, ni tu crees lo que dices, mufasa fue elegido por los reyes del pasado, y tu confias que sera un buen rey, todavía te duele pensar que cuando cumpla la mayoria de edad tendra que irse, hubiera preferido que naciera hembra, o que muriera-.  
-no vuelvas a decir eso mono- amenazo el rey.  
-disculpeme rey, permitame darle un consejo, disfrute de su hijo ahora, las cosas seran cuando tengan que rafiki retirandose. Dejando pensativo al Rey.


	2. Chapter 2

Tiempo despues.  
-por favor, papa, por favor- pedía el aun pequeño taka.  
-ya dije que no taka, aun eres muy joven, debes quedarte con tu madre en la roca del reino.- respondio Ahadi a su segundo hijo, que apenas salia de la etapa de cachorro bebe.  
-¡oh!- replico frustrado el cachorro de pelaje café.  
-Tranquilo cariño, no falta mucho para que acompañes a tu padre y hermano a ver el reino, no te preocupes-. Le dijo Uru mientras lo llevaba afuera a tomar el sol con las demas leonas. Mientras ahadi salía con mufasa para enseñarle lo que debe saber un rey. para el pequeño taka "muy pronto" suena muy lejano, sin mencionar que no le permitan hacer cosas por si mismo, para ir un lado a otro su madre siempre lo llevaba del hocico, eso siempre lo pone de mal humor, lo hace sentir inutil, sin mencionar que su padre se lo recordaba directamente, incluso tenia aguantar a las otras leonas, que lo mimaban, tocaban, y le hablaban de manera tonta, ni que fuera estupido, no le gustaba la compañía, solo se quedaba entre la patas de su madre mientras oía el chismorreo, no iba con los otros cachorros, el pensaba que ellos si eran estupidos, jugaban sin considera el daño que podian llegar a tener, terminaban llorando y las madres terminaban en pleitos, solo descansaba cuando todos dormian, por suerte no faltaba mucho para que se pusieran a dormir, escuchar la naturaleza parecia lo unico que le gustaba y tranquilizaba, después de varias horas las leonas y sus cachorros se quedaron dormidos incluso su madre, Taka se estaba tardando en dormir, empezaba a cerrar los ojos. Escucho un ruido, abrio sus ojos para ver de donde venia, era un conejo enorme, que paso cerca, no sabia si le doblaba el tamaña o se lo triplicaba, ¿para donde iba? Se pregunto Taka, con mucho cuidado salio de las patas de su madre y zigzagueo para salir del grupo de leonas, finalmente empezo a seguir al conejo, quien no tenia prisa y lo pudo seguir de cerca, estuvo asi un buen rato, no se dio cuenta que se habia alejado de la roca del reino, estuvo mucho rato siguiendo al conejo, finalmente este llego a un arbol que estaba inclinado hacia el este, no pensaba seguirlo, iba a volver cuando se dio cuenta que no sabia donde estaba, vio a su alrededor, vio un lugar oscuro, a veces escuchaba a su padre y a mufasa hablar de un "lugar de sombras que esta mas alla del reino", ¿sera ese?, se dirigio alla, pero no habia dado 5 pasos cuando escucho otra cosa.  
-miren nada mas que tenemos aquí- dijo una voz que al principio no sabia de donde salia, de repente vio a una criatura que no habia vistos antes, estaba llena de cicatrices y le faltaba uno de sus ojos, se le acerco lentamente.  
-¿Qué eres?-pregunto Taka sin estar asustado.  
-Soy una hyena, ¿y tu quien eres?- pregunto en forma de burla la hyena, su voz delataba que era hembra, como jugando antes de darle fin al pequeño cachorro.  
-soy Taka, hijo de ahadi y uru-respondio el pequeño.  
-¿del rey?- reflexiono la hyena ya sin sonreir, tendria grandes problemas si mataba al hijo del rey, y todas las hyenas le echarian la culpa a ella sola-¿Qué haces aquí?-.  
-estaba siguiendo a un conejo enorme, de verdad era grande, tal vez como 3 veces mi tamaño- decia Taka, parecia fascinado que alguien lo escuchara.  
-¿en serio?mmmm-se puso pensativa la hyena, y con mucha ternura en su voz le pregunto-¿y, donde esta ese gran conejo?-.  
-esta en el arbol que señala al este-respondio Taka.  
-Bien, chicos vengan a conocer a nuestro nuevo amigo-.  
Taka no sabia a quien le hablaba pronto vio aparecer a 3 cachorros hyenas, que se acercaron. -quedense a jugar con Taka, pronto regreso, no le hagan daño de ninguna manera- resalto esas ultimas palabras. Y se retiro.  
-hola soy taka ¿ y tu?-saludo Taka sin estar seguro.  
-hola soy shenzi, ¿y tu?-pregunto la pequeña hyena a la otra que tenia a lado.  
-hola soy banzái ¿y tu?- este hizo la mismo con el otro cachorro que tenia pinta de idiota.  
-…-este no dijo nada, y se quedaron esperando, Taka no supo que pensar, si eran idiotas o muy simpaticos, lo primero le parecio logico porque seguian esperando que el tercer cachorro respondiera.  
-jejej-solo dijo.  
-¿eh?-penso Taka ¿ese era su nombre.  
-nha.. Se llama ed, se me olvido que no puede hablar-dijo shenzi.  
-¿¿¿¡¡¡¡!!!!????- definitivamente eran idiotas.

Mientras tanto.  
-TAKA, TAKA ¿Dónde ESTAS?- gritaba Uru desesperada alrededor de la roca, las demas leonas tambien veian al alrededor, no creían que se hubiera ido tan lejos siendo tan pequeño, apenas se habian despertado y no lo encontraban cerca de la roca-¡no esta!- exclamo sin darse cuenta que el rey y Mufasa que ya llegaron, la escucho.  
-Uru, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no esta que?- pregunto impasible Ahadi.  
-Taka-respondio la leona al borde de las lagrimas.  
-¿Qué?-  
-Estabamos durmiendo, apenas nos despertando, y mi bebe no estaba.-dijo cayendo al suelo.  
-¡Mama!- exclamo Mufasa acercandose.  
-Iremos a buscarlo- dijo una de las leonas acercandose al temerario leon.  
-no, es peligroso, ire yo solo.-dijo y de inmediato se fue.

Taka y los cachorros de hyenas jugaban a la carreas alrededor de una piedra, Taka se detuvo antes de marearse, pero los otros siguieron hasta caerse.

Ahadi se alejo para que no vieran su desesperacion, ¿Dónde tenia que buscar? Rugio para bajar su frustración por no saber donde esta su segundo hijo.

Taka escucho el rugido, lo reconocio, era su padre, pero no lo habia escuchado rugir antes asi, alga malo pasaba, la hyena mayor ya habia vuelto- me tengo que ir, creo que paso .  
-Esta bien, y gracias-dijo la hyena.  
-¿gracias porque?- pregunto Taka.  
-oh, ya lo sabras, anda ve con tu papi-. Taka volvio a oir el rugido, se fue rapido.  
-vengan mis niños, ahora si pueden cenar-.

Ahadi tiene pensar rapido adonde fue su hijo, pero era la primera vez que en cachorro de su edad salía de la roca.  
-¡papa, papa!, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ruges asi?- escucho una voz, y vio a su hijo acercandose.  
-¡Taka!- exclamo Ahadi al ir al encuentro con su hijo, lo abrazo de alegria al ver que estaba bien.  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el pequeño confundido.  
-¿Cómo que que pasa?, ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Por qué te alejaste de la roca del reino?- .  
-no lo hice a proposito, no me di cuenta, solo segui a un conejo y cuando lo perdi de vista, no sabia donde estaba y..- estuvo a punto a contar lo de la hyenas pero su padre lo interrumpe.  
-Bien, por lo menos no te encontraste con una hyena, esas criaturas son engañosas y traicioneras.-  
-eh…-  
-Vamonos, tu madre esta muy preocupada- con su hocico agarro el lomo de su hijo y se lo lleva de regreso a su casa.

-Mi bebe, ¿Por qué me haces esto? Sentia que me iba a morir de angustia- decia Uru con Taka de nuevo entre sus patas abrazandolo.  
-mama, me aplastas- es lo unico que podia decir el pequeño.  
-solo lo dire una vez mas y espero que sea la ultima, hasta proximo aviso, no te alejaras ni de tu madre ni de la roca del reino, ¿te quedo claro, Taka?- repitio lo mismo de esa mañana que de manera mas severa.  
-si papa-respondio Taka agachado, por la pena al darse cuenta el gran problema en que se metio.  
Despues de eso, la hora de la siesta cambio. Solo dormia la mitad de las leonas para vigilar al joven principe y otros cachorros que prefierian quedar mas tiempo despiertos, y a petición de sus madres invitaban a Taka a jugar, pero el preferia quedarse con su madre y aguantar el chismorreo que se habia duplicado. Solo se animaba diciendose "ten paciencia, ya creceras, y saldras de esto".


	3. Chapter 3

Tiempo despues.  
Taka ahora es un cachorro joven, esta emocionado por que por fin aconpañara a su padre y hermano a ver el reino, Mufasa tambien crecio. Su melena empezo a crecer, era un adolescente, ahadi y uru estan satisfechos con sus hijos, el unico problema fue la desaparición de taka, y tal vez su antisocialismo, aunque a Uru no le importa mucho por que siempre esta con ella, hasta ahora.  
-diviertete, cariño- dijo Uru mientras se despedian.  
-si mama-  
Ahadi, esta preocupado, Taka seguia siendo diferente a los demas, como decia Rafiki, se veia mas delgado, y no tenia mucho musculo como los demas leones, pero demostraba inteligencia cuando formulaba preguntas y hablaba. Le parecio un milagro que lograra sobrevivir unas horas lejos de su familia.  
-¿ya nos vamos papa?- pregunto Taka a su pensativo padre.  
-Ya voy-.  
Caminaron un largo rato, Ahadi decidio que Mufasa diera las lecciones.- ejem- expreso Ahadi a su hijo mayor para que comenzara.  
-¿eh?, ah si, este.. Oye Taka-.  
-¿si, mufasa?-  
-para convivir en este reino, hay que tener respeto por todos los animales, seguro que te preguntaras como, si nosotros nos los comemos, pues..-  
-solo comemos lo necesario, nada mas ni nada menos, por eso las manadas no han desaparecido, les devolvemos el favor al morir nuestros cuerpos nutren la tierra, asi crece la hierba con que se alimentan ¿verdad?- recito Taka.  
-¿eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto muffy.  
-¿Crees que no me lo he preguntado antes?, he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en todas las preguntas de la vida, ¿quieres decirme algo mas?-presumio el cachorro.  
Mufasa y Ahadi estaban sorprendidos (en el caso del Rey, apenas se notaba, incluso el orgullo), pero el adolescente ya no se atrevia a soltar palabra.  
-tranquilo mufasa, tu hermano es increible, pero tienes que ser mas inteligente, cuando te enfrentes a una pelea verbal, tienes suerte que sea tu hermano-dijo Ahadi.  
-¿no seria mejor que Taka fuera rey?- expreso el adolescente.  
-algunos piensan asi, pero fuiste elegido por los reyes del pasado-  
-¿Cómo escogen los reyes del pasado a los futuros reyes? Ellos estan muertos- dijo Taka interrumpiendo la conversación entre el padre y el hermano mayor-.  
-ves que no sabes todo, veraz cuando nace un cachorro, el viento se escucha con claridad, incluso puedes verlo, las hojas caidas bailan con el y el dia que se presenta al reino entero, el rayo del sol, baja a la roca del rey como dando su aprobacion o señalando al futuro rey-explico ahadi.  
-y nada de eso paso cuando yo naci ¿verdad?-  
Fue una pregunta incomoda, ahadi sentia que si afirmaba haria que taka no se sintiera espacial.  
-no importa, la libre, por lo menos yo no tengo presiones para hacer todo bien- dijo Taka con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su padre.  
-es cierto, no sabes que suerte tienes- dijo mufasa dandole la razon a su joven hermano.  
Siguieron otro rato caminando para que Taka conociera los limites del reino, en caso de mufasa memorizarlos, Taka observa y ve el lugar oscuro, recuerda que vio ese lugar antes de encontrarse con la hyenas, las hyenas, tal vez podria verlas otra vez, Ahadi ayudaba a mufasa a recordar los limites, penso que no se darian cuenta que se alejaba un rato como paso con su mama, desgraciadamente Ahadi tenia los sentidos mas agudizados, y escucho unos pasos veloces, al volverse se le helo la sangre al ver a su hijo ir a cierto lugar. -¡TAKA NO!- corrio a interponerse en el camino de su cachorro mas joven. Taka quedo en shock al oir la voz de su padre y de repente tenerlo enfrente mas imponente que nunca. -¿Qué crees que haces? ¿en que estas pensando?-.  
-¿de que hablas papa?- pregunto confundido y asustado el cachorro de ojos verdes por la actitud nueva de su papa.  
-ibas al cementerio de elefantes, ahí viven las hyenas, son seres traicioneros y engañosos, carroñeros, te matarian ahora que eres joven-.  
-¿en serio?- Taka no ser creia lo ultimo, lo hyena lo dejo vivir incluso lo dejo jugar con cachorros de su especie.  
-asi es Taka, nunca vayas para alla, es peligroso-.  
-es.. Esta bien- pero el dudaba de cumplir, sentia un fuerte deseo de volver a ver a sus primeros amigos.  
El dia termino con ese incidente, como temiendo que Taka volviera hacer algo imprudente ahadi regreso a sus hijos a la roca del rey, mufasa animo a su hermano jugando con el.  
-¿papa esta enojado conmigo?- pregunto después de un rato.  
-no, taka es solo que lo asustaste creo que se esta serenando, además mama dice que los padre siempre ven a sus indefensos aun cuando por fin son adultos, es cosa de padres, solo no tienes que hacer ese tipos de cosas, debes tener cuidado.-  
-¿o sea ser como tu? ¿el hijo perfecto?-dijo resentido.  
-oye, oye, nadie dice eso, yo soy como soy, no es que tuviera miedo de hacer la cosas, solo que no se me ocurrio hacerlo, bueno confieso que yo tenia miedo del cementerio de elefantes, ahora solo tengo sentido comun, ¿Por qué ibas para alla?-.  
-eh.. Bueno.. Yo.. ¡que te importa!- dijo presionado, no queria ser grosero, pero no queria tener problemas si sabian que fraternizo con hyenas y que estaba deseoso de volver a verlas.  
-esta bien, esta bien, te sientes avergonzado, ya te pasara, solo tienes que comportarte cuando estas con papa, ¿de acuerdo?-  
-…… tienes razon debo comportarme "cuando papa esta presente"-enfatizo lo ultimo, pero mufasa no se percato de que le habia dado una idea a su hermanito.

Después de un corto tiempo, Taka se porto bien, o sea que no hubo mas incidentes, lo objetivo era que lo dejaran andar solo por las tierras del reino. Finalmente Ahadi accede dejar ir solo, pero le preocupa que algun animal lo atacara, con lo enclenque que era dudaba que pudiera escapar.-¿estas seguro que no quieres que alguien te acompañe?-pregunto.  
-seguro, estare bien, te lo demostrare-dice el cachorro oscuro poniendose en camino. Sabe que lo ven de lejos, se mantiene a la vista en un lugar seguro hasta alejarse lo suficiente, finalmente esta fuera de vista de la roca, asegurandose que nadie lo ve, toma el camino que desea seguir.  
No tarda en avistar el cementerio de elefantes, acelera su paso para encontrarse con sus viejos amigos. Era un lugar de sombras, eso era extraño le produjo un escalofrio emocionante, esta mas animado a entrar, alguien e interpone en su camino, una hyena.  
-¿adonde vas pequeño?-pregunto, era un macho.  
Taka le hace frente-vengo a ver a shenzi, banzái y ed-.  
-¿conoces a mi hija?- pregunto asombrado.  
-jugamos una vez- respondio mas confiado.  
-mmm.. Si creo que hablo una vez de un cachorro leon,, ¿eres el hijo del rey?-esto ultimo lo dijo con evidente nerviosismo.  
-uno de los hijos del rey, soy ..-  
-¡Taka!- Shenzi llego.  
-¡shenzi!- fue a su encuentro.  
-vaya, vaya, miren quien tenemos aquí, no crei volver a verte-era la primera hyena que conocio, estaba mas vieja, y con mas cicatrices.  
-hola, no te habia preguntaba tu nombre-.  
-mi nombre es fabana, pequeñin, oh, ya no eres tan pequeño, eres un jovencito- dijo fabana.  
-asi que este es el leoncito que ayudo alimentar a los cachorros- aparecio otra hyena hembra, adulta, esta si daba miedo, era mas grande, no tanto como un leon, pero era la mas grande de las hyenas que ha visto, incluso le parecia que era la mas brava, -no te preocupes, te debemos una, pero tal vez sea la ultima-.  
-¿alimentarlos?-Taka no entendia, pero recordo que le habia comentado a fabana sobre el gran conejo y si lo piensa no volvio a ver a ese animal.-¿se comieron al conejo?-.  
-asi es, y hablando de otros animales ¿no has visto otro que quieras ofrecernos?- dijo la hyena grande acercandose, pero Taka no se da cuenta porque se distrajo cuando ella dijo "otro animal" porque recordo que cuando iba para alla vio una manada de elefantes y muy atrás habia un elefante viejo que hacia atrasar a la manada. Las hyenas notaron su semblante "estoy recordando algo". -¿en que estas pensando?-.  
-¿eh?.. Bueno estaba pensando en un.. No importa-.  
-Vamos dilo, no puedes guardarlo por siempre- decia juguetonamente la hyena grande.  
-es que.. Hay un elefante viejo, muy viejo, ahora es un estorbo, no se por que no viene ya-.  
-oh, ya entiendo, suena delicioso, pero no podemos ir a las tierras del reino de ahadi, hace años que los reyes no nos dejan pasa, si nos encuentran nos mataran, es la pena maxima, pero si nos haces el favor…- le guiña un ojo.  
-¿traer el elefante? ¿Cómo? Solo soy un cachorro- dijo taka.  
-no es cierto, yo he escucho por muchos animales que eres mas listo que tu hermano, seguro ya pensaras algo, verdad shenzi-lo animo Fabana.  
-si, yo creo que si, por favor tengo hambre-  
-yo también tengo los intestinos secos, me traes de comer cuate- pidio banszi haciendo su aparicion.  
-jejeje- tambien ed, solo que su cara de idiota.  
Taka se sentia supremo, muchos parecian depender de el, tenia ahora una responsabilidad, y con las palabras de fabana se sentia motivado.-lo intentare-.  
Taka regreso por donde vino, y no tardo en encontrar la manada de elefante, obvio, el elefante viejo los hacia retrasar-disculpe señor, ¿Por qué esta parado? Lo estan .  
-Estoy muy cansado, ya no aguanto como antes, estoy muy viejo-respondio el elefante.  
-pero si se quedan lo podria cazar algun animal, y sabe lo indefensos que son los bebes elefante, deben moverse constanmente o muchos carnivoros vendran por ellos-. Dijo logicamente.  
-lo se, pero apenas puedo alcanzarlos yo..-  
-esta muy viejo, es cosa de la edad, es normal, si quiere seguir en la manada sera mejor que se levante y los siga- Taka pauso para ver el efecto de sus palabras en el rostro del elefante, no necesito mucho esfuerzo.  
-Tienes razon, yo sobro aquí, debe ser hora de dejar mi manada, me voy antes de que se den cuenta-. Dijo el elefante.  
-¿y adonde ira?-pregunto taka, para asegurarse.  
-no se, caminare hasta que caiga- "cielos, ahora tendre que llevarlo como sea al cementerio".  
-Dejeme guiarlo señor-se ofrecio el cachorro, tomando la delantera.  
-gracias principe-.  
El regreso del cementerio fue algo lento, el viejo se detuvo al ver a donde iban-¿el cementerio de elefantes?, ¿Por qué me lleva alli?-.  
-bueno, ¿esta dispuesto a vivir dias de habmre, acoso de carnivoros, y recordando a su familia cada dia?¿quiere sufrir sus ultimos dias? ¿o mejor acabar con todo una vez por todas? ¿sabe cuanto tiempo tardara en morir? Sabe bien que no se ira dormir asi nada mas, pero si prefiere hacer lo primero bien, continue usted.-Taka prosiguió, y no tardo en escuchar los pasos del viejo elefante siguiendolo.

-Ya va a empezar a oscurecer- dijo ahadi.  
-no es cierto, todavía falta mucho para que se ponga el sol- le corrigio Uru, acercandose y frotandose con su esposo.  
-tal vez deberia salir a buscarlo-  
-estas exagerando, si sales a buscarlo, pensara que no le tienes confianza, además solo es el primer dia, dale un rato mas-.  
-esta bien-se dio por vencido ahadi.  
-¡mira alli viene!- replico Uru al de lejos a su cachorro de ojos verdes como ahadi.  
-Taka, lo hiciste-expreso muy orgulloso ahadi mientras el joven llegaba a ellos.  
-si, papa, hoy fue un dia.. Interesante- contesto Taka.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pasan los dias, y Taka seguia con sus "supuestos"´paseos, iba a jugar con sus nuevos amigos, se sentia superior, su mentalidad era mejor que todas la hyenas juntas, excepto por la lider, esa hyena enorme llamada ferela, la lider de la manada, su mejor amiga, gustaban pasar el tiempo con desafios de trabajo mental de los cuales siempre terminaban empatados.  
-cierto, el cheeta solo puede correr una vez al dia, es genial tener con quien hablar, la unica razon por que soy la lider es porque tengo buen uso de palabra, ellos quedan impresionados, pero de seguro no entienden lo que digo- platica ferela, después de un debate con el joven leon oscuro.  
-ya me di cuenta de eso, y es lo que lo hace divertido, bueno ya va empezar a ocultarse el sol y mis padres empezaran a ponerse nerviosos, nos vemos.-se despide el cachorro a toda prisa, mientras Ed, que era el hijo de ferela se acerca al pelaje de su madre para dormir.  
-te amo, pero me hubiera gustado que fueras como taka.  
En el camino a la roca Taka ve algo interesante que hace unos dias lo divierte. Mufasa y Sarabi. Juntos al lago del reino. El adolescente no sabia lo que le pasaba, Sarabi era su amiga de toda la vida, pero últimamente sentia que se hubiera comido unas mariposas y no dejaran de revolotear en su estomago, lo curioso es que solo le pasaba cuando estaba con la dichosa leona de su misma edad.  
-bueno,.. Tu.. Sabes.. Este.. ¡¿quieres comer antilope?!.. -dijo tontamente mufasa.  
-ya cominos antilope, principe mufasa- respondio sarabi tratando de no reir por el nerviosismo del chico.  
-hey.. Solo llamame mufasa- respondio con una respuesta mas segura.  
-o mejor muffy- Dijo Taka detrás de una roca viendo a los jovenes.  
-¡Taka!- se sorprendio el chico al encontrar el origen de la voz.  
-principe Taka, ¿no deberia estar ya en la roca del rey?- pregunto Sarabi.  
-a eso iba, no pude evitar escuchar.. Su "conversacion"- dijo Taka casi pervesamente, pero los chicos estan tranquilos, porque no hubo tal "conversacion".  
-muy gracioso, vamos a casa, nuestros padres se preocupan facilmente-dijo mufasa entre fastidiado y aliviado de tener algo en el hocico (taka) para no tartamudear frente a sarabi.**

-¿adonde fuiste Taka?-pregunto Ahadi que a diferencia de antes estaba mas serio.  
-por ahí- respondio el cachorro como respuesta automatica que siempre daba cada dia que venia de ver a las hyenas, pero no considera que su padre empezaba a sospechar.  
-siempre vas "por ahí" ese "por ahí" debe ser muy interesante ¿verdad?- Taka paralizo al oir como su padre resaltaba las palabras, no penso que dar la misma respuesta, podria levantar sospechosa. Tenia que pensar rapido.  
-este.. Papa, cuando digo "por ahí" no me refiero a un mismo lugar, estoy alla después estoy aca..-  
-pues que curioso, según los animales del reino no te han visto en ningun lado de las tierra.-corto Ahadi, con sus era bien expreso que no le gustaba las mentiras.  
-…e.. bueno, tu sabes que no me gusta socializar con los demas, si dejo que me vean, se me acercan y quieren hablar, y hablar y hablar y nunca dejan hablar, y seria muy grosero callarlos, pero si permito que sigan hablando se me haria muy tarde.  
Parecia que lo habia convencido, pero lo seguia mirando con cara de "mas te vale estarme diciendo la verdad"

Taka no fue con las hyenas por unos dias, para que su padre se le bajara el recelo, tuvo que conformarse viendo a los leones entrenar y a las leonas descansando bajo el sol, y a los cachorros jugando, a veces lo invitaban pero el no esta interesado estar con los de su especie, lo unico que lo divertia era los torpes intentos de mufasa de cortejar a sarabi (cosa que a ella tambien le divertia).  
-pobre mufasa-escucho una voz a su lado, su padre se acerco a su lado sin que se diera cuenta, compartir un momento comico le hacia saber que ya se olvido de su desconfianza a su hijo pequeño. -¿Cuánto apuestas que la vuelve invitar a comer antilope?-  
-no apuesto a perder- respondio Taka.  
-bien dicho- dijo Ahadi volviendo a mufasa y sarabi, quien no tardo en repetir "antilope", y sarabi rechazando la oferta porque no tenia hambre. Taka casi entra en un ataque de risa, pero su padre se lo lleva antes de que delatara su posicion y mufasa tal vez no le haria gracia ver que lo estaban espiando.

Después de una semana, Taka decide salir a ver a las hyenas. No sabe que alguien de su familia pensaba ir a buscarlo mas tarde.

En el cementerio de elefantes. -vaya, vaya miren quien volvio, pense que te habias olvidado de nosotros- le dio la "bienvenida" fabana, que era como su segunda madre y estaba feliz de volver a verlo.  
-hola tambien, mi padre estaba sospechando me quede unos dias hasta que me tuviera confianza otra vez-le explico Taka.  
-oh, entonces era serio-  
-por poco me obliga a decirle donde voy, le dije algo convincente, pero creo que no me creyo por eso tuve que abstenerme de venir-.  
-eres muy listo pequeño-lo felicito fabana dandole con un beso.  
-¡Taka!- llego Shenzi con mucha prisa seguida de Banzai, Ed y ferela.  
-hola chicos-saludo Taka-hola ferela.  
-hola-parecia cansada.  
.¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto preocupado.  
-oh, no te preocupes, estuvimos cazando, ¿recuerdas que te dije que no nos dejaban entrar al reino? Bueno pues es muy difícil entrar y no ser detectado, tuvimos suerte esta vez, pero como veraz estos pequeños son muy inquietos, apenas podemos descansar ¿no te importaria..?-pidio ferela.  
-cuidar de ellos, claro.- los cachorros y el tenian el mismo tamaño, pero todos estuvieron deacuerdo que era mejor encargarselos a taka.  
Taka y los cachorros jugaron todo el tiempo, en otro lado, un enorme leon decidio que era hora de ir a buscar a su cachorro.  
Taka mantenia a los cachorros ocupados, pero es visto por una hyena adolescente, que era receloso con el joven leon, y le molestaba que todos les gustara el "intruso", y ese momento estaba muy irritado, asi que, sin dudarlo se lanzo al pequeño grupo, todos se hicieron a un lado, pero Ed se asusto mas y se lanzo a correr.  
-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-reclamo Taka, pero no se espero a que le respondiera, se fue de inmediato tras Ed junto a los otros cachorros.  
Se helo la sangre cuando vio al desorientado cachorro salir del cementerio de elefantes, acelero el paso, pero fue alcanzado por la hyena adolescente, este si alcanzo a Ed y le corto el paso, Ed se habia quedado de piedra donde estaba como temiendo que lo atacaran. Eso le divertia al hyena, y molestaba a Taka, se le olvido que ya estaban fuera del cementerio y estaban expuestos.  
-¡dejalo en paz!, ¿Qué crees que haces?- reclamo Taka poniendose entre Ed y ese buscapleitos.  
-¿y tu que crees que haces en nuestro terreno? Deberias estar con tu manada- hablo el chico.  
-¿y a ti que te importa? No es tu asunto-.  
-bueno si importa, porque estoy harto de tu presencia, peste-dijo la hyena antes de tratar de darle un mordisco.  
Pero taka tenia una ventaja, era pequeño, y muy inteligente, logro esquivar el mordisco, se movia un lado a otro debajo de el, asi que para el era imposible, y dio un frustrado grunido sonoro que cierto rey escucho y fue a investigar.  
Por un momento Taka logra que las patas de la hyena se atoren, y se hace un lado para que caiga, no queda mucho tiempo en tierra, vengativo se vuelve a levantar y una movida de suerte le da un golpe a Taka con la pata, siente el sabor de la victoria, pero queda de piedra al escuchar un tronador rugido.  
Ahadi, que se acerco para ver de donde venia el alboroto, no puede creer encontrar a su hijo peleando con hyena, tal vez no adulta pero mas grande que el, perdio la razon, al ver como golpeaban a su hijo mas pequeño y el mas indefenso (para el).  
Todos los cachorro, incluso Taka no podian moverse por la impresión que les dio ver al majestuoso pero peligroso leon ir por ellos.  
-¡Alejate de nuestros cachorros!- se escucho una voz del otro lado. Ferela con algunos de su manada, incluyendo fabana, salieron del cementerio.  
Ahadi, se detuvo pero lanzo un gruñido de reto, los cachorros y el adolescente quedaron en medio, temblorosos y con miedo, es esperando quien ataca primero, pero las hyenas estan cansadas por su caceria, en cambio ahad parece que esta tratando de decidir a quien atacar primero, Taka por primera vez tiene la mente en blanco, la sorpresa de sentir un golpe y sentirse a merced de su enemigo no era nada comparado con la masacre que su padre haria con las ahora indefensas hyenas.  
Esa vision lo desperto, se decidio arriesgarse. Se interpuso en el camino de su padre para proteger a las hyenas.  
-¿Taka, que haces?-pregunta confundido Ahadi.  
Taka no lo ve a la cara directamente, pero se mantiene en el paso para que no ataque. Mientras Ferela aprovecha para que algunas hyenas tomaran a los cachorros y se los llevaran al cementerio. Ahadi es inteligente, y la pregunta de donde se metia su hijo menor fue respondida. Enfurecido mas, (según el: las "engañosas" hyenas, le estaban lavando la cabeza), lanzo un rugido dispuesto atacar quien cayera bajo sus garras, pero Taka no se mueve de su lugar y si ahadi hacia un moviendo en falso, el mismo lastimaria al cachorro.  
-nunca entraremos en sus tierras-dijo Ferela retirandose, caminando de espaldas para asegurarse que el rey no la atacara por la espalda.  
-MAS TE VALE NUNCA ACERCARTE A MI HIJO DE NUEVO ¿TE QUEDO CLARO? ¡NO TE ATREVAS NI A TOCARLO!-replico el gran leon viendo a las hyenas volviendo al cementerio, pero Ferela y Fabana se iban lento mientras veian a Ahadi agarrar a Taka por el lomo y retirandose, el las veia con una mirada amenazante, y Taka se despedia silenciosamente, igualmente las hyenas hembras decian adios en voz baja, no se verian por un largo tiempo.

Ya era tarde, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse completamente, Ahadi iba lento camino a la roca del reino, trataba de coordinar lo que acababa de pasar, tal vez se habia equivocado, tal vez junto piezas demasiado rapido. Ya veia la roca del rey, pero antes, Debia preguntar a Taka. Solto a su hijo, pensando en hacer la pregunta correcta pauso un momento. Pero..  
-yo no sabia que no podia juntarme con las hyenas, las conoci después de que me dijeras- respondio Sabiendo lo que su padre queria.  
-entonces me desobedeciste intencionalmente, me decepcionas Taka, siempre crei que eras mas listo, no lo puedo creer, ¿Por qué?-  
-yo.. No lo se.. Desde que las conoci me agradaron, y yo les agrade--  
-¡no ves que te estaban engañando!, ¡eres mi hijo, pudieron hacerte algo!-  
-¡por ser tu hijo, no me hacian nada!, eran mis amigas-  
-¡no son tus amigas! ¡las hyenas no son amigas de nadie!, ¡¡nunca vuelvas a cercarte a ellas!!, ¡te lo prohibo!-  
-¡¿entonces quien sera mi amigo?!-  
-¡que pregunta!, hay muchos leones que quisieran ser tus amigos-  
Taka no dice nada por un momento, pero hace una extraña revelacion.  
-no me gusta estar con los leones-respondió Taka.  
-¿Por qué?-se extraño el rey.  
-No lo se, cuando estoy con ellos prefiero estar solo.- finalizo antes de tomar camino a la roca del rey, pero no avanzo mucho, por que su padre volvio a tomarlo del lomo y retomar el mismo el camino a la roca del rey.  
Llegando, ahadi no saluda a nadie, tiene una extraña mirada que asusta a todos que no se atreven a preguntar que paso. Ahadi lleva a Taka hasta el fondo de la cueva, ahí lo deja, le ordena a mufasa que se quede con el, y no lo deje salir(casi todos estan afuera).  
Ahadi vuelve a salir, solo un metro de distancia empieza a dar vueltas, como sacando su frustración de no saber que hacer ahora: su hijo admite que no le gusta su vida, y si fuera elegir tal vez se iria otra vez con las hyenas, pero el mismo reconocio que por ser su hijo no le hacian nada, ¡algo querian ellos!, ¡le estaban manipulando!, ¡no se acercaran a mi hijo!, el sera feliz con nosotros, ¡debe entender que su lugar es con nosotros!.  
-¡ahadi!, ¿Qué pasa?- el rey finalmense e detiene, su esposa se acerco muy preocupada. Todos los leones se quedaron viendo.  
-Escuchen todos, mi hijo Taka no podra salir del la roca sin un guardaespaldas o un miembro de su familia, ¿quedo claro?-  
-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-pregunto un joven leon.  
-hasta nuevas ordenes o de manera permanente- finalizo ahadi antes de volver a la cueva.  
"¿Qué paso", "¿Qué habra hecho el principe Taka?", "¿es en serio?", se preguntaron los leones.  
Ahadi seguido de Uru. -¿Ahadi, que paso?-.  
-Parece que nuestro cachorro, gusta de amistades peligrosas y no le gusta la vida que le toco vivir-  
-¿eh?-  
Mufasa logro dormir al pequeño Taka, y logro escuchar todo lo que padre decia.

A la mañana siguiente. Mufasa siente frio, no sa be porque, pero ya esta despierto, asi que busca la fuente de frio. "¡¿Dónde esta Taka?!" se da cuenta de una sombra que se mueve hacia la entrada y la sigue pronto-taka espera ¿adonde vas?-.  
-tengo sed, voy al lago-  
-te acompaño.. Yo tambien tengo sed- se ofrecio mufasa, las ordenes eran que; de ahora en adelante, Taka tendria un guardaespaldas cada vez que saliera, mufasa serie el primero de mucho. Pronto el cachorrote piel oscuro se daria cuenta que se convirtió en prisionero en su propia casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Ya habia mucho tiempo, según Taka mientras veia las tierras del reino desde la roca del rey. Recordando su fallido intento de libertad.  
"casi un mes después del incidente de las hyenas y ser observado las todo el dia, eso le molestaba, si dejo en claro que no le gustaba la compañía de los leones ahora no podia quitarselos de encima, finalmente se acerca de su padre, este vigilaba el reino desde la roca del rey, seguia molesto con Taka, y le hablaba poco, pero el cachorro ya estaba harto de la situacion. Se relajo esperando que el rey no rechazara a escucharlo.  
-las hyenas no son listas, ¿sabes?- empezo Taka.  
-¿Mmm?-lo escucha.  
-en serio, con solo hablar 10 minutos seguidos, ya estan impresionados, son de pocas palabras, y si hablan, tardan un rato en entender lo que se dijo-.  
-¿de verdad?- ahadi se mostro interesado.  
-si, una vez cuando fueron a cazar tardaron una hora en darse cuenta que salieron del reino y que estaban en las lejanias, ese dia no comieron-.

-emm, para ellos es muy raro ver un leon de cerca, especialmente al famoso e inteligente Taka hijo del rey ahadi, eso.. Era muy alagador, ¿Qué sientes cuando te halagan?-  
Ahadi por fin empieza a comprender. -aquí tambien te dan halagos-.  
-si, pero ellos, lo hacen con tremenda admiración, me hacian sentir superior, unico-  
-ya veo, y cuando te sentias superior, sientes que puedes hacer lo que sea-  
-incluso lo hacia, demostraba que podia hacer lo que sea, los impresionaba, decian "que lastima que no seas una hyena"-

-son… digo "eran" mis amigas, y…  
Ahadi hizo un movimiento brusco, que asusto a Taka, pero solo habia se le quedo viendo de manera comprensiva.  
-¿me perdonas?-pregunto timidamente a respuesta su padre acaricio froto su cabeza con la de el.  
-claro que te perdono hijo, pero eso no cambia mis ordenes-  
-¿eh?-  
-recuerda que me desobedeciste deliberadamente aun cuando te dije que no te acercaras a las hyenas, todavía falta mucho para recuperar mi confianza-declaro el rey.  
-oh- Taka no tenia mas opciones, estaba derrotado. Tuvo que contentarse con recuperar la amistad de su padre."

Ahora Taka le empezo a crecer su melena de color negro como su padre, ahora es un adolescente, y los tiempos se han vuelto aburridos. Su antigua diversión (ver a mufasa y sarabi en su torpe coqueteo), pero ahora andaban oficialmente de novios, ya no tenia nada mejor que hacer, tal vez solo evitar a los otros adolescentes, ser cada cuando la niñera de los cachorros, y para colmo escuchar los rumores de que su padre esta atrasando su entrenamiento de caceria, a pesar de la edad, Taka seguia siendo muy delgado y debil comparado con los otros leones, y todo eso lo ponia de mal humor.  
-Taka, vamos al lago, quiero comer algun pez- propuso Uru.  
-mmm, de acuerdo- acepto acompañarla de mala manera.  
-¿sucede algo?-pregunta su madre.  
-la vida se esta volviendo insoportable-  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-  
-ya me entere que mi padre no me entrara para cazar, solo esta atrasandolo, ¿Por qué?- pregunta frustrado.  
-trata de verlo desde los ojos de tu padre, naciste muy delicado, temiamos que murieras en cualquier momento, eso nos dejo muy marcados, y despues… bueno ya sabes-  
-mis "errores"-  
-no, no, tu eras un cachorro, no fuiste lo suficientemente consciente de lo que hacias y de las consecuencias que vendrian-.  
-ah, ya no importa vayamos al lago, solo para salir de aquí por un momento- finalizo Taka.  
En el camino, se les unio los demas miembros de la familia con sarabi ya incluida que andaban por ahí, llegando al lago, Taka se hizo aparte tratando de no ser notorio, pero no podia alejarse o Ahadi le llamaria la atencion.  
Se monto en una piedra que le daba aire fresco, mientras su familia se reia apenando a mufasa sobre planes futuros (boda, niños, conversaciones), Taka se distrajo con los rayos de sol que ya se iban, y se quedo viendo el horizonte, y se pudo a pensar sobre lo que habia mas alla de las tierras del reino, las cuales nunca lo dejarian conocer… "ellos no lo dejarian", era muy claro el punto.

La mitad de la noche, todos los animales (menos los nocturnos) dormian, incluso los leones, menos uno, no se notaba con su oscuro pelaje, pero sus verdesojos brillaban en la oscuridad, tambien los de su padre brillarian si los tuviera abiertos, pero debia concentrarse en salir de la cueva y alejarse para siempre, cazar por su cuenta.. Lo ultima podria ser mas difícil, pero no iba a dar paso atrás.  
Finalmente sale de la roca, sigue alejandose lentamente, hasta que sabe que esta a una distancia prudente, empieza a correr, corre lo mas rapido que puede, para cuando salga el sol ya estara muy lejos.

Pero no era el unico felino que rondaba.

Horas despues. -¡majestad! ¡majestad!-exclamo un leon dentro de la cueva, su voz hizo eco y los demas leones despertaban.  
-¿Por qué rayos haces escandalo?-exclamo el rey enojado.  
-el principe Taka no esta- se apresuro a decir el joven leon.  
-¡¿Qué?!-Ahadi busco a su alrededor, era cierto, Taka no estaba-¡¡no se queden viendo como tontos!!, ¡¡busquen a mi hijo!!-ordeno de inmediato.

Taka se senta incomodo y libre, después de tanto tiempo ya no tenia a nadie encima de el, pero le preocupaba la reaccion de sus padres, seguro se preocuparan, pero después de un tiempo le darian por muerto y lo olvidarian.. ¡claro! Como si eso pasara.. Solo desea que pronto tomen una vida normal. Ahora esta lejos del reino. Y duda que ahadi fuera mas alla de sus tierras, es obligación del rey no alejarse de su reino.  
¿Qué es ese sonido?

Ahadi, uru y mufasa hicieron un equipo, viendo a su alrededor y concentrarse en algo que no pudieran ver, pero sabian que era imposible, Taka aprendio rapido a escabullirse, y a ocultarse por su cuenta. Pero oyen unos rugidos de llamado, sabian que no eran de taka, pero no los conocian, no eran de su clan, debian encontrar los intrusos y sacarlos.

Taka busco el origen del sonido, y con mucho cuidado vio a un bufalo junto al rio, era raro ver a un bufalo solo, seguro su manada estaba cerca, mejor seria irse, pero algo llamo mas su atencion, algo se movio cerca de las patas de bufalo, tal vez era eso lo que inquietaba al animal, agudizando su vista, vio a un cachorro de leon, no era de su clan, no la conocia, estaba temblando por la presencia del buffalo, Taka quiso decirle que si seguia moviendo delataria su posicion. Muy tarde.

La familia real encontro a una pareja de leones solitarios, haciendo ruidos de llamada, y no estan dentro en su territorio apenas si estaban cerca de los limites, mufasa dio el paso, -oigan ¿a quien buscan?-  
-a nuestra cachorra, se separo de nosotros, y no podemos encontrarla, le seguimos el rastro hasta estos limites, y obvio no podemos entrar-  
-por favor no le hagan daño, es muy joven, ella no sabe de territorios-pidio la leona de ojos azules y rasgos puntiagudos.  
Mufasa se vuelve a su padre- ellos estan en nuestra misma situacion, dejalos entrar a buscar a su cachorro y tal vez nos ayuden a buscar a Taka.- sugirió Mufasa.  
Ahadi estaba sorprendido, esa era una buena idea- bien pensado mufasa-. Sin duda mufasa sera un rey muy inteligente.

-¡dejala!- gruño Taka al buffalo, el desgraciado tomo con su hocico la oreja de la pobre cachorra, que chillaba de dolor por colgar de una oreja. Taka salio a la defensiva, no tenia oportunidad un leon adolescente con un enorme buffalo, pero taka era observador y calculaba rapidamente sus posibilidades y ya sabia que tenia que hacer, solo necesitaba una oportunidad.  
-¿la quieres? ¡ve por ella!- balancea bruscamente a la pequeña, el pedazo de oreja que tiene entre los dientes se desprende provocando que la cachorro caiga en el rio. Esto toma por sorpresa a Taka que por un momento olvida al buffalo pero no le dura mucho, de pronto siente un terrible dolor que embiste sobre su ojo.  
El buffalo aprovecho la distracción del leon para golpearlo con su cabeza, y con uno de sus cuernos le rasgo el ojo. Por un momento se le quedo viendo a ver si reaccionaba, pero Taka no se movio, entonces se volvio al rio para ver a la cachorra ahogarse, ese fue su error.

-escucharon, era un rugido de un leon joven-dijo la leona solitaria.  
-¿sera Taka?- se pregunto Uru.  
-nunca esccuchamos el rugido de taka antes, pero creo que si es el, vamos- tomo la delantera mufasa.

SPLASH  
Taka no espero ver las consecuencias de su ataque, solo recuerda el morder el cuello del buffalo, por un breve momento, y lanzarse al rio por la cachorra, ella se habia agarrado en una roca cercana, pero esta resbalosa, por suerte Taka llega a a ella antes de que el rio la arrastrara, el rio estaba algo fuerte pero no era alta para taka, que pudo llevarse a la leona a la orilla. Finalmente al salir del agua, recuperan el aliento- ¡ah!- exclamo la pequeña.  
Taka ve lo que la asusta, estan cerca del bufalo, pero este ahora esta en el piso.  
-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto.  
-"paso" esta muerto- declaro Taka.  
-¿tu.. Tu.. Lo mataste?, ¿Cómo lo hiciste tan rapido?-  
-solo hay que saber donde dar el golpe-  
-¡eres increible!- exclamo la cachorro embargada de admiracion.  
-eh.. Gracias, ¿y quien eres pequeña?-pregunto Taka que se ruborizo, pero seguia sangrando del ojo.  
-Me llamo Zira, ¿te duele esa herida?-pregunto Zira preocupada.  
-Estoy bien, yo me llamo taka, ¿y tus padres?, ¿Por qué andas sola?-.  
-estaba con ellos, pero por jugar a las escondidas, los perdi, este tipo aparecio y se burlo de mi, pero era muy grande y entre en panico-  
-yo vi lo que seguia, bueno ganamos esta lucha, y tenemos nuestro premio.- se referia al bufalo. Pero era muy grande para 2 leones jovenes.  
-¡ZIRA!-se escucho a alguien acercarse, una pareja de leones solitarios… y la familia real, "oh diablos", penso Taka.  
-¡mama!- exclamo la pequeña.  
-¡Taka!, hijo, que… ¿Qué te paso?- exclamo ahora Uru con horror al ver el ojo de su hijo sangrando.  
-Me defendio de este bufalo pero el lo ataco y le hizo daño-  
-a ti tambien te lastimo, la oreja te sangra-observo Taka en la pequeña  
-¿enfrentaste tu solo al bufalo?-pregunto mufasa muy impresionado.  
-¿pero como..?-Ahadi tambien estaba impresionado.  
-Taka supo donde atacar, y lo acabo con solo un ataque ¿no es increible?- respondio Zira, sin ocultar su admiracion.  
-umm.. Gracias-Taka empezaba a sonrojarse con el embelesamiento de la niña.  
-si, muy impresionante, -ahadi se contenia a decir un sermon, pero no queria darle mas razones a Taka de volver a escapar, además parece que fue una suerte que se encontrara con la cachorra que evita que se fuera mas lejos.- esas heridas pueden empeorar, sera mejor llevarlos con rafiki, el mono hechicero, pronto.  
-gracias su majestad, perdone si le causamos mas el padre de zira.  
-no es molestia, de hecho, ambos deberiamos celebrar haber encontrado a nuestros hijos, pero lo importante es que no empeoren, vamos, siganme-.

-vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, hoy desperte con la sensación de que iba a ver a un viejo amigo- dijo Rafiki mientras los leones se acercaban.  
-lamento no haberte visitado antes- dijo Ahadi bajando levemente la cabeza de vergüenza.  
-tu le diste a rafiki una buena razon, yo no estoy molesto, soy comprensivo, sabia que no nos veriamos durante un largo tiempo, pero ese tiempo ya paso, y veo que los jóvenes necesitan atencion-. Observo el mono a los cachorros.  
Mientras lo curaba.  
-lo lamento, para ser tan jóvenes tendran que llevar esas marcas de porvida-le dijo rafiki.  
-a mi no me importa, cada que piense en la cicatriz pensare en taka-dice zira sin darle importancia.  
-gracias, igualmente, además esta cicatriz me da una imagen mas dura ¿no?- dice taka observandose en un charco.  
-jaja, eso es, optimismo, verle el lado bueno a las cosas, ustedes tambien,-dijo refiriéndose a los adultos y a mufasa, que parecian tristes con la suerte de los pequeño- vaya caras, ni que ustedes tuvieran las cicatrices-.  
-tienes razon rafiki, pero tendras que perdonar nuestra actitud, solo tenemos el sentimiento de culpa, nosotros somos responsables de estos chicos, y sus cicatrices son mas una marca de que fallamos-.  
-que tonteria, el animal nace sabiendo que tiene que sobrevivir cada dia, pero no nace sabiendo ser padre, no son los primeros cachorros que reciben algun daño antes de llegar a ser adulto, ni seran los ultimos, tu lo sabes ahadi. Además no serias un buen rey, si no cometieras errores-.  
-vaya, el mono de verdad es sabio-. Dijo el padre de zira, impresionado con la palabras de rafiki.  
-gracias-.  
-pueden quedarse y ser parte de nuestra manada-invito el rey a la familia de solitarios.  
-gracias, pero somos solitarios por decisión propia, pero tal vez un dia volvamos de visita-.

En los limites del reino.  
-adios Taka, regresare un dia, lo prometo- se despidio Zira.  
-entonces te esperare- respondio Taka, mientras los veia irse.  
-bien hijo, por favor volvamos a casa-.  
Taka no puso pretextos, fue un dia de aventura, de cierta manera satisfecho, caminando de vuelta , recordo:"rafiki se le acerco y la dijo en voz baja: -buen intento joven principe, pero todavía no es tiempo de que te separes de tus padres, se paciente, ya sabras cual es el momento-". "ni modo", penso Taka, volviendo con su familia.

Unas horas despues. Ya en la roca del reino.  
Ahadi llama a taka, el rey esta acompañado de un ave hembra azul.  
-¿si, padre?-  
-ella es zuzu, trabajaba con el padre de uru, se retiro porque formo una familia, pero ahora regresa para ponerse a mi servicio y entrenar a su hijo para cuando se retire-  
-un gusto principe Taka, el es mi hijo zazu-saludo el ave, presentando al ave mas joven.  
.un gusto en conocerlo, su majestad.-  
-… igualmente, padre ¿no sera que quieres vigilarme desde el cielo?-replico Taka.  
-algo asi, pero no del todo, veras he decidido bajarte la vigilancia, no te la quitare del todo, en todo caso, zuzu, solo me reporta lo que pasa en el reino, y de vez en cuando te ira a buscar,-explico Ahadi.  
-¿en serio?, gracias papa-.


	6. Chapter 6

Mucho tiempo despues.  
-¿Dónde esta Taka?-pregunto un leon enorme amarillo y pelaje completo naranja, majestuoso; Mufasa, después de la presentacion de simba.  
-aquí estoy, mufasa-escucho una voz atrás de el. Un leon de pelaje oscuro y ojos verdes brillantes  
-me asegure que scar no se perdiera la presentacion se… ups-se interrumpio zazu.  
-su nombre es Taka, zazu,-replico mufasa.  
-a mi no me importa-respondio Taka defendiendo al pajaro.  
-sabes que a nuestros padres no les gusta ese apodo-  
-no se peleen, es una presentacion, y algunos animales los deben estar viendo-replico ahadi dando paso.  
Mufasa ahora es rey, Ahadi ya era muy viejo para poder seguir con el cargo, solo pasaba tiempo con su esposa, aunque ahora se dedicaria a consentir a su nieto.  
-Es exactamente como tu, seguro sera igual cuando crezca-decia uru. Mientras observaba al dormido simba.  
-entonces sera un leon muy guapo-dijo sarabi tambien observando al recien nacido.  
-gracias-dijo el rey.  
-que no se te suba a la cabeza- bromeo Taka, después del incidente con el bufalo, algunos lo empezaron a llamar "scar", pero eso le molestaba a su familia que les parecia una falta de respeto a la familia real, a Taka no le importaba, el apodo lo hacia sentir que se gano un reconocimiento que lo hace sobresalir entre los demas, pero eso no le valia actualmente, por que solo le encargaban de niñero de los cachorros. Pero pacientemente esperaba la señal que según rafiki algun dia llegaria, hubo momentos en que se impacientaba y deseaba volver correr el riesgo de salir por su cuenta del reino,´pero de seguro su familia iria tras el, sus padres ya eran de avanzada edad, y no queria vivir con culpa. Que remedio, tenia que seguir esperando.  
Un poco de tiempo despues.  
-¿adivina que, tio Scar?- dijo simba- voy a convertirme en rey-  
-oh, que bien- respondio scar, el chico siempre llegaba con cada ocurrencia, no era listo, pero si muy optimista.  
-¿oye, tio scar, cuando yo sea rey.. Que seras tu?-  
-mmm, buena pregunta, no se me habia ocurrido, creo que.. Solo sere uno mas de la manada, como principe segundo pierdo categoria con el tiempo, perdere mi titulo si tienes un hermano, o tu tienes 2 hijos.. Creo-  
-ah, bueno.. Oye, tio Scar ¿Qué hay en el lugar de sombras?-  
-¿eh?-  
-ese lugar de sombras, el que esta alejado del reino, mi papa me prohibio ir alla-dijo simba señalando..  
-el cementerio de elefantes-dijo sin pensar Taka.  
-¡un cementerio de elefantes! Guau-expreso simba.  
-Simba, si tu padre te prohibio ir alli, obedece-replico Taka voviendo al fondo de su lugar de descanso.  
-¡simba! ¡simba!, ¡adivina que!, ¡Adivina!-llega Nala, con varios cachorros, que se le van a Taka.  
-hola chicos-  
-hola principe Taka-saludaron algunos  
-hola principe Scar-dijeron otros.  
-se llama Taka- dijo chumvi.  
-yo creo que le queda mejor Scar-dijo tojo.  
-¡adivinen que!-repitio Nala.  
-¿eh? Ah si ibas a decir algo, ¿Qué es?-  
-tengo un hermanito-respondio la cachorra.  
-¡¡en serio!!-  
-genial-  
-¿Cómo lo hicieron?-  
-ummm, no lo se-  
-chicos-llamo la atención de los chicos.-no les dire como se hacen los bebes-respondió taka  
-¡ah!-dijeron algunos sorprendidos y otros decepcionados.  
-oye nala, ¿Por qué no vamos.. Por ahí?-le hablo en voz baja.  
-tu no iras a ningun lado simba, te conozco- era obvio que el cachorro planeaba explorar el cementerio de elefantes, y mufasa se molestaria mucho. No queria que se repeteria aquella situación que tuvo el con su padre.  
Chumvi- ¿y como se llama tu hermano?-  
-se llama mheetu, le pregunte si podia traerlo, pero dijo que todavía era muy pequeño, esta con ella-  
-¿podemos ir a verlo, principe Scar?-pregunto tojo.  
-claro, vamos- se adelanto Taka, los cachorros lo siguieron, pero no se dio cuenta que un par se atraso.

-felicidades Sarafina-felicito Taka al llegar con la madre de Nala.  
-gracias, principe Taka, ¿Cómo lo supieron tan pronto?- pregunto sarafina.  
-¡vaya! Es tan pequeño-  
-me recuerda a una suricata-  
-pero mas adorable-  
-que lindo- decian los cachorros viendo al recien nacido.  
-nos dijo nala-respondí Taka en voz alta para hacerse escuchar entre los ruidosos cachorros.  
-¿y donde esta nala?- pregunto sarafina al observar a todos los cachorros.  
-¿eh?-Taka tambien observa, y definitivamente no esta nala, ni simba-oh no-.

Unas horas despues.  
Taka pensaba ir detrás de su fugitivo sobrino y nala, pero no podia dejar a los escurridizos cachorros, sarafina dio la alarma, Ta tuvo que contarle que simba tenia curiosidad del cementerio de elefantes, y un descuido se le escaparon.  
Mufasa salio en su busqueda, ya empezaba a oscurecer cuando zazu llego con nala.-¿zazu donde esta mufasa y simba?- pregunto ahadi.  
-ya vienen, se quedaron atrás por que.. El rey tenia que "darle una leccion a su hijo"- resumio zazu. Algo preocupado y asustado.  
-oh, mi pobre simba- se lamento sarabi.  
-no te preocupes, sarabi, mufasa es justo, confia en el- pidio uru, la antigua reina a la nueva.  
Al poco tiempo, mientras sarafina regañaba a nala, llegan el rey y el principe, pero para sorpresa de todos: no estan serios, tiene una ligera sonrisa. Taka esta sorprendido que limaran asperezas mucho mas rapido que el y ahadi.  
-tio sc.. Taka.. Perdon por no haberte escuchado, y haberme escapado-dijo simba al acercarse al leon oscuro.  
-creo que yo tambien tengo algo de culpa, por decirte del cementerio y no vigilarte-dijo Taka.  
-las hyenas trataron de cazarlos-dijo molesto mufasa, como creyendo que su comentario le abriera los ojos a taka que seguia pensando en ellas.  
-no me extraña, como no pueden entrar al reino, sin arriesgarse a morir, deben estar locas de hambre-respondio tranquilamente taka.  
Mufasa y ahadi no pudieron responderle porque tenia razon. Pero con esa logica debian vigilar mas a esas criatura.

Unos dias despues. Fuera de la roca.  
-¡tio scar! ¡tio scar!-llego simba.  
-¿Qué sucede simba?-  
-¡ven a conocer a mis nuevos amigos-  
-¡buenos dias, señor principe tio de simba!-entro una suricata-soy timon y su chico esta en onda-.  
-¿onda?, ¿Qué hace una suricata, fuera del piso?- pregunto Taka.  
-a mi no me gusta la tierra, yo adoro el sol, además ellos estan siempre nervisos, yo prefiero relajarme- respondió Timon.  
-¿ya puedo entrar?- se escucho una voz tras las plantas.  
-no hasta que yo te presente- dijo timon.  
-vamos timon- lo presiono simba.  
-ok, ok, les presento a mi amigo pumba.- un cerdo sale del arbusto se acerca. hace una reverencia  
-me postre a su pies-dice pumba.  
-no es postre, es postro-lo corrigio timon.  
-jeje- se rio levemente taka.  
- simba nos hablo de sus pequeños problemas-  
-¿"pequeños problemas"?- repitio confundido el principe.  
-son demasiados cachorros a los que cuidar, incluso cuidas a los polluelos de tojo, porque si se pierde uno, el estaria muy triste- explico simba.  
-¡¡genial!!, yo pido al suricata- de repente aparecion las cachorros como una manada al ataque, timon y pumba no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar.  
-Malka ten cuidado con el pobre-  
-¿pobre?, ponme a prueba gatita, soportare la tortura.-  
-¡oh! Timon mira que lindos pajaritos- expreso pumba cuando los polluelos de tojo se acomodaron en su espalda. Tojo se quedaria con el.  
Nala ya traia a su hermano mheetu, con los demas cachorros mientras las leonas iban de caceria, este se la pasa mas durmiendo en las patas de taka, mientras timon y pumba se quedaban con los inquietos, y taka con los mas quietos, de verdad resultaron de mucha ayuda.  
En la noche.  
-estoy.. Muerto.. Necesito.. Que.. Me.. Revivan.. Por.. Favor.. -pedía timon mientras se arrastraba a Taka, esta cansado.  
-necesito un descanso- dijo pumba cayendo a un lado del principe- ¿Cómo soporta esto todos los dias señor-principe-tio de simba?.  
-pueden llamarme taka, y supongo que se necesita mucha paciencia e imaginación para entretenerlos-  
-uff, por lo menos no seran cachorros por mucho tiempo-dijo timon, por fin alcanzo el pelaje de taka y se recosto, sus ultimos palabras exaltaron al principe "scar".  
Cuando los cachorros crecieran ¿Qué iba hacer el de su vida?.


	7. Chapter 7

Tiempo despues; tal como lo supuso Taka, ahora lo cachorros son adolescentes, ya no lo necesitaban, no era la gran cosa, pero era lo unico que llenaba sus dias en la roca del rey, ahora se sentia sin objetivo y de sobra, sabia que es muy joven para sentirse como muerto viviente.  
-hey tio scar ¿has visto a timon y pumba?-pregunta el joven simba, Taka reconoce que se parece mucho a su padre, a veces cree que mufasa rejuvenecio.  
-se fueron a jugar con mheetu, el pobre no tiene con quien mas jugar, no hay nadie mas de su edad. Y ellos aceptaron que los dejaste por nala- dijo picaramente.  
-ella es.. Solo mi amiga- se defendio simba sonrojado.  
-una amiga con la que estas todo el dia, ni siquieras estas con los otros machos- le observo la realidad.  
-heee.. Bueno.. Es que yo..- trato de justificarse simba pero parece que ya nada se le ocurria.  
-esta bien, por lo menos no eres tan timido como tu padre, cada vez que intentaba decirle algo interesante a sarabi siempre terminaba con"¿quieres comer antilope?".  
-jejeje- se rio simba.  
De repente, el viento parecia tener voz, eso le parecio a taka que se volvio para ver quien hablaba, no vio a nadie, pero vio algo raro, ya habia visto antes la vista que daba la roca del rey, ¿Por qué ahora le parecia ver un camino que nunca vio antes?.  
-¿tio Scar? ¿pasa algo?-pregunta simba extrañado con la repentina actitud de su tio.  
-dime ¿no ves algo diferente el dia de hoy?- pregunto scar a su sobrino esperando que el viera lo mismo que el.  
-¿Qué cosa?, ¿alguna señal?- pregunto simba, que en realidad no veia nada diferente.  
"Señal", esa palabra le recordo un consejo de hace tiempo, ¿significa que ahora puede reclamar su libertad?, no reclamar, tenia el derecho de tomar su libertad, se vuelve a simba, que lo mira extrañado.  
-ummm.. Simba, tengo que averiguar algo, si me tardo por favor no hagas un escandalo- dijo Taka antes de tomar "el camino", ante la mirada confusa del principe que vio partir a su tio, ignoraba que tardaria un tiempo en volver a verlo.

Una pequeña hyena saltaba para alcanzar la mariposa, no veia quien la acechaba, la desconocida leona se acercaba sigilosamente para atacar, ya esta en posicion, va atacar, pero de la nada un leon aparece interponiendose en su camino- ¡¡fuera de mi reino!!- exclamo Taka protegiendo a la pequeña hyena que se quedo petrificada al darse cuenta de los dos leones.  
-¡Grrr!- gruño la leona dispuesta a pelear, pero entonces su expresion amenazante cambio a una de confusion y para sorpresa del leon; a una de alegria- ¿taka, eres tu?-.  
-¿Quién eres?-  
-¡soy yo!, vamos acuerdate-  
Taka observo por un momento nunca tuvo amigos fuera del reino, pero esa leona destacaba en algo; su oreja.  
-¿zira?-

En la noche.  
-¿no te dijo nada?- pidio ahadi a su nieto, quien ya estaba atormentado.  
-solo me dijo que si se tardaba no hiciera escandalo, por eso no dije nada, crei que no tardaria en volver, pero no vuelve-.  
Mufasa daba vueltas viendo afuera esperando alguna señal de su hermano. Pero solo ve a Zazu entrando.  
-¿y bien?- pregunto mufasa al ave.  
-no lo encontre señor y con todo respeto yo no puedo ver bien en la oscuridad seria inútil que me volviera a mandar-le explico zazu.  
-¡rayos!- exclamo mufasa.-entonces ve por una animal noctur..-.  
-no-dijo ahadi.  
-¿Qué?, pero papá, tenemos que buscarlo-  
-te equivocas, esta vez no tenemos que buscarlo, el es un leon adulto, confio que puede sobrevivir, es inteligente, si debe volver, no tardara-explico ahadi antes de meterse dentro de la cueva, pero en el fondo estaba muy triste.

En el cementerio de elefantes. -¿Dónde se habra metido?- se preguntaba un hyena hembra dando vueltas como mufasa pero no sabia adonde mirar, ya habian revisado todo el cementerio y no estaba.  
-¿tu crees que hay ido de chismosa a las tierras del reino?- pregunto su pareja.  
-.. Si es asi, ya podemos darla por muerta.-concluyo la hyena que iba a retirarse.  
-¡Shenzi! ¡shenzi!- gritaba una hyena.  
-¿¡que quieres!?- ¿no la iban a dejar llorar por su hija?.  
-Se acerca un leon.- dijo la hyena algo intimidad por la actitud de la lider.  
-¿Eh?, ¿vendran atacarnos?-se prengunto banzai.  
-no lo creo, solo son dos leones-.  
-vamos-ordeno shenzi.  
Varias hyenas ya estaban apostadas en la entrada del cementerio, ya estaba algo oscuro, pero acercandose empezaban a visualizarlos mejor. ¿acaso el leon tenia a un pequeña hyena en su hocico?.  
-¡hola, mama!- saludo la pequeña mientras el leon la bajaba al piso.  
-¡inzi!- exclamo banzai que fue al encuentro de su pequeña.  
-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡banzái cuidado!- exclamo shenzi muy confundida ante la situacion.  
-mira shenzi es Taka- dijo banzái ante la sorpresa de todos que se empezaron a acercar menos lo jóvenes que no lo conocian.  
-es verdad es el -  
-cuanto ha crecido-  
-mira su melena-  
-¿Qué te paso en la cara?- decian las hyenas observando a su viejo amigo.  
-¡miren!-exclamo una al ver a la leona acercarse, traia una zebra.  
-¿comida?-se preguntaron algunas, fue respondida cuando zira les dejo la carne. Algunas se abalanzaron sobre la carne.  
-¿y esta?- pregunto banzai.  
-las hyenas no tenemos modales, querido, pero eso se oyo feo. Dijo shenzi.  
-ella es zira, una solitaria, y una vieja amiga a quien tambien no veia hace mucho tiempo, como a ustedes- explico taka.  
-¿y porque decidiste visitarnos ahora?- pregunto Shenzi.  
-en realidad me fui de casa, y ahora no pueden decirme nada, porque ahora soy un leon.  
-¿ a si? Todavía te ves algo enclenque para ser un leon, solo eres mas alto, seguro tu pareja es la que mantiene la casa ¿eh?- observo otra vez banzái.  
-eh.. Ella no es mi pareja- taka y zira, se habian sonrojado.  
-¿dices que te saliste de la casa de tus padres?, pero ya casi es de noche, lamento decirte que no te puedes quedarte aquí, algunas compañeras estan molestas todavía por la ultima visita de un leon-  
-me imagino, ¿tiene algo que ver con unos cachorros, y un enorme leon de melena naranja?- pregunto Taka  
-¿los conoces?-  
-eran mi hermano y sobrino, el pequeño es peligrosamente curioso, por lo menos le dieron un buen susto para que aprendiera-  
-somos muy buenos para eso- dijo banzái con presuncion.  
-mph-se expreso shenzi  
-entonces debemos buscar donde dormir, estoy cansada por el camino que tuve que recorrer, y por la caceria-pidio zira.  
-yo los llevare, hay un lugar aquí cerca, ahí nos escapamos shenzi y yo en nuestra primera cita-. Los guio banzái sin darse cuenta que su comentario provoca unas risas y en shenzi un deseo de matarlo.

En la noche, en la cueva nueva.  
-banzái esta en problemas- dijo taka muy divertido.  
-si, no habia conocido a hyenas tan divertidas, no puedo creer que seas amigo de toda una manada-observo zira igual que hace tiempo su expresion desborda admiracion.  
-bueno es una historia larga, hablando de historias ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el leon oscuro.  
-lo mio no es tan largo, mi madre murio después de un tiempo mi padre tambien, como no tenia nada que hacer me acorde de una promesa- explico zira.  
-ya veo, me alegro volverte a ver, ya eres toda una leona-  
-me alegro que lo notaras- dijo con una voz diferente.

Ya habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que taka se fue, y todos perdieron la esperanza, incluso el gran ahadi que ya esta muy viejo para esperar, y todos sabian que tenia los dias contados, que seguro se ira sin ver a su segundo hijo.  
-Ahadi, mi amor, tienes que vivir lo mejor posible cada dia-.  
-perdoname uru, pero sabes que me gustaria antes de morir, me sentiria completo y realizado si supiera que no le paso nada malo- dijo ahadi.

Al dia siguiente  
Ahadi llamo a su hijo- mufasa, llama a rafiki- pidio.  
Mufasa se aterro, ya sabia que llegaba este momento, pero no queria verlo-si padre-.

-vamos amigo, vamos a tu lugar favorito, se que te gusta como se ve el atardecer ahí- decia rafiki a su lado, mufasa, uru, sarabi y simba iban detrás. El ultimo paseo de ahadi con su familia. Era una pradera sin arboles, solo pasto verde comodo, es verdad el atardecer se ve hermoso aquí, ahadi se canso muy rapido y se hecho en un buen lugar para ver el sol.  
-aquí fue donde nos conocimos ahadi- dijo uru acomodandose junto a su esposo, por ultima vez.  
-ese es un recuerdo muy especial para mi, mi querida princesa, tu fuiste la primera de los regalos que la vida me pudo dar, me diste 2 hermosos hijos que amo igual a ti, te doy gracias por todo este tiempo maravilloso, siempre te aseguraste de que sonriera, gracias por todo lo que diste uru- dijo ahadi a su esposa.  
Los demas se mantenian en silencio, si hablaban no saldrian palabras coherentes.  
-alguien se acerca- anuncio rafiki.  
Los leones se volvieron a donde señalaba, unas sombras se acercaban, era una pareja de leones, como estan en contraluz no se le puede ver claramente, mufasa ya esta en posicion de ataque.  
-¿taka?-se pregunto ahadi cuando se acercaban, mufasa observo mas, defiitivamente el leon tenia la delgada complexion de su hermano.  
-¿taka eres tu?- pregunto mufasa,  
-lamento haberme tardado padre- se disculpo taka, saludando a sus padres- ¿recuerdan a zira?- la leona se acerco y para sorpresa de todos : con un cachorro recien nacido en el hocico.  
-¡mew!- un cachorro de color café claro y ojos rojos, se movia muy inquieto, al ver los leones viejos quiso acercarse mas, claro que su esfuerzo sacaba las uñas-¡mew!-.  
-tranquilo nuka- dijo zira finalmente soltandolo.  
-¿es..?-iba a preguntar ahadi.  
-mi hijo- termino la frase taka.  
-¡mew!- con un poco de esfuerzo el cachorro alcanza al rey, el cual lo acomodo entre sus patas para verlo mejor -¡mew!.  
El rey se sentia completo, ya esta listo para reunirse con los reyes del pasado.


	8. Chapter 8

Ya habian pasado muchas horas desde que se despidieran del antiguo rey, la familia esta de vuelta en la roca del rey, todos los leones se acercan para dar el pesame, darle la bienvenida al principe segundo taka, o scar como todavía algunos le dicen y a conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia real que descansaba en las patas de la reina.  
Simba se acerca: abuela, ¿Por qué el abuelo ahadi siempre te decia "pequeña princesa"?-.  
-jeje, veraz simba, cuando yo conoci ahadi el era un adolescente solitario, y yo.. Una princesa cachorra-.  
-¿de veras?, entonces eras muy joven, cuentanos- pidio simba, algunos leones y leonas, se acercaron a escuchar.  
-¡oh! Una historia de amor ¡no es romantico!- dijo pumba acomodandose.  
-shhh, pumba- lo callo timon, para escuchar.  
-bueno, era un dia normal, mi padre me llevo de paseo por el reino, como lo hizo tu padre, al mediodia me padre descanso, el creyo que yo tambien descansaba, pero estaba viendo a mi alrededor, entonces vi algo que se movia, algo de color amarillo claro , por un momento pense que era otro sol pero no brillaba, me acerque un poco para ver mejor, tenia una melena muy negra, me llamo la atencion, no me di cuenta que me alejaba de mi papa, y queda expuesta, de repente escuche otro sonido, rapidamente lo busque, era un grupo de hyenas y venian directamente hacia mi, le grite a mi papa que me ayudara, o solo pedi ayuda, no me acuerdo, la hyenas ya me iban a alcanzar, pero algo se interpuso entre nosotros y dio el rugido mas maravilloso que haya escuchado, estaba asustada que tarde en darme en cuenta que era el leon de pelaje amarillo y melena negra que estaba observando, me estaba defendiendo, las hyenas obviamente cambiaron de opinion de quien cazar, atacaron al leon solitario, pero mi padre no tardo en auxiliarlo, entre los dos pudieron darles una paliza, y huyeron, le agradeci al solitario quien fue el primero en salvarme, el no dijo nada, ya iba a irse cuando mi padre le ofrecio quedarse un tiempo en nuestro como agradecimiento por salvarme y ayudar contra las hyenas, el no estaba convencido de querer quedarse, asi que tuve que suplicarle, suplicar para que se quedara, insisti e insisti y finalmente acepto (muchos rien), era una cachorra, me encapriche con el, y no deje que se fuera, a pesar del descontento de algunos, al principio mi padre se arrepintió de invitarlo, pero sacarlo del reino, porque me enojaria con el, pero después de un tiempo se volvio parte del reino, yo no podia vivir sin el.. No se si pueda seguir sin el- esto ultimo lo dijo con mucha tristeza, y con un semblante de nostalgia. Su familia sabia que de ninguna forma podian sustituir a ahadi, y lo que el era para ella.

Desgraciadamente la joven reina no tardo en seguir a su amado esposo. Se respeto el tiempo de luto dedicado a los antiguos reyes. Cuando termino, sucedió una sorpresa:  
-Zira, ya es hora de irnos-dijo Taka a su esposa, quien tomo al cachorro nuka.  
-señor scar, ¿adonde va?-pregunto el pequeño mheetu.  
-nos vamos a nuestro hogar, mheetu- respondio el principe.  
-pero principe, este es su hogar- continuo el joven.  
-yo estoy grande para decidir donde vivir,, me voy antes de que mufasa aparezca tambien con esa actitud, adios mheetu-  
-adios principe taka- se despidio mheetu.  
Mufasa vio la situación y escucho, aunque le molesta que su hermano no se quede, sabe bien que ya no puede obligarlo, por lo menos ahora tiene responsalibidades, y alguien que lo necesita.

Después de un tiempo, mufasa paso la "corona" a simba, quien se caso con nala, y pronto esperaban su primer hijo. Taka estuvo en el traspaso de poder, y pronto como supo que nacio el hijo de simba, fue con su familia para la presentacion , pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando los animales se retiraban del lugar ¿habian llegado tarde, era muy temprano, cuando subio para ver a la familia real, todos estaban muy serios.  
-¿Qué paso mufasa? ¿le paso algo al cachorro?- pregunto al llegar junto a su hermano. Pero rafiki es el que responde.  
-no, principe segundo, el hijo del rey no fue aprobado por los reyes del pasado. No hay futuro rey.- Taka estab impresionado, pero no tanto, no habia regla que obligaba al hijo mayor ser el rey, simba no debia olvidar que aunque no fuera el heredero seguia siendo su hijo.  
-¿Cómo se llama tu cachorro simba?- pregunto Taka amablemente.  
Simba no contesto de inmediato, su preocupacion de no darle un futuro rey al reino, y ahora que sera de su hijo, los disipa pensando en la pregunto que le hizo su tio,-.. Se llama kopa, tio taka-.

Otro tiempo despues. Tojo, ya todo un leon llega alborotado a la roca-¡su majestad!, ¡su majestad!- exclama.  
-¿Qué sucede tojo?- pregunta simba que jugaba con kopa.  
-ya se donde esta scar.. Digo taka-.  
-¿en serio?- expreso simba muy feliz.  
-y no solo eso- continuo tojo.  
-¿eh?-  
-el y zira acaban de tener otro cachorro-  
-¿en serio? Eso es genial, ire por los demas para ir a felicitarlos- dijo simba mientras iba por su familia.  
-¿Quién es taka y zira? Papa- pregunto kopa yendo tras el.  
-¿debi decirle que viven cerca de las hyenas?.. Bueno ya se daran cuenta-se dijo a si mismo tojo.

La familia real va a camino donde les indico tojo, claro que no les gusto ver cierta cueva tan cerca de cierto lugar de sombras.  
-¿vive intencionalmente aquí?- se pregunto nala, observando su alrededor si no aparecia alguna hyena.  
-mmph-solo rrespondio mufasa viendo el lugar.  
-mira mama- señalo kopa con su patita, estaba taka con nuka entre su pata y su lengua, el pequeño estaba muy inquieto.  
-no, papa, no- pedia nuka.  
-quedate quieto nuka, no terminaras tu baño si no..-pedi taka.  
-¡tio scar!- exclamo simba. Taka, se distrae y nuka se le escapa.  
-¡libertad!- expreso nuka alejandose para que su padre no lo atrape. Scar aprovecha para ver quien le habla y le da una mirada significante.  
-ups, lo siento- se disculpa simba. Kopa le divierte la situación y se une a nuka, nala y sarabi se acercan a los cachorros para que no se alejen, siguen en desconfianza por el cementerio de elefantes.  
-supimos que tienes otro cachorro- continuo simba.  
-es hembra- resumio Taka guiandolos dentro de la cueva.  
Dentro de la cueva zira con la cachorra de cabello claro. Kopa se le sube el animo acercandose para verla mejor.  
-que linda-  
-gracias pequeño, se llama vitani- presento zira. Mientras los demas se acercan.  
-¿papa?-  
-¿si. Kopa?-  
-¿puedo casarme con ella cuando crezca?- pregunta el pequeño.  
-¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!??????????- todos se quedaron sin habla.  
-emm, ¿cariño?, a las chicas no les gusta la presion, acaba de nacer, ten paciencia, además no sabes si ella quiera casarse contigo- explico nala.  
-no no no, ¡yo quiero casarme con ella!- el cachorro iba a empezar un berrinche.  
-¿Qué es casarse?- pregunto nuka.  
-algo de grandes- resumio zira.  
-¡yo quiero!, ¡yo quiero!- insistia kopa.  
Mufasa y sarabi se rien lo mas bajo que podian, mientras nala y simba no sabian que hacer para calmar a su pequeño hijo. Nadie se daba cuenta que alguien le ponia de mal humor los gritos del principe kopa.  
-¡MEW!- un sonido de repente pone a todos de pelos de punta. La cachorro dio un pequeño salto para agarrar el hocico de kopa y llevarselo a tierra- grrrr-la pequeña tenia una mirada asesina.  
-….. Esta bien ya me callo- dijo kopa entendiendo la indirecta, pero lo dijo con una sonrisa. La cachorra la toman por el lomo y zira la pone entre sus patas para darle un baño.  
-vaya la pequeña tiene carácter ¿eh?- comenta mufasa ante la escena.  
-¡¿no es linda?!- dijo Kopa encantado.

Un tiempo despues.  
-tendremos una hija, el viejo timón sera la niñera, sera una hermosa princesa-.  
-¿una hija?-  
-para que se parezca a ti- dijo muy meloso kopa.  
-suena bien, pero porque no mejor vivimos el presente, ¿quieres pelear?- invito vitani.  
-¿quieres una flor?- le ofrecio kopa, la chica solo suspira por su suerte de tener un prometido tan sensible.  
-que suerte tiene kopa de que vitani sea paciente- dijo zira un poco apartada de los cachorros.  
-que suerte tiene el que ya me haya acostumbrado verlo pretender a mi hija- dice taka.  
-cariño ya vamonos- anuncio nala, kopa iba a ver a vitani seguido, pero no se permitia mas tiempo por si aparecia alguna hyena, nala siempre le recordaba a la familia que podian ir a la roca del rey cuando quisieran, pero estos casi nunca iban, preferian la compañía de las hyenas, a quienes alimentaban, para que no se arriesgaran a que los mataran al entrar al reino.  
-adios cariño- se despidio kopa.  
-… adios kopa-.  
-¿segura que no quieres decirle a nadie?-dijo taka mientras nala y su hijo se retiraban.  
-no, es nuestro, además tu hermano insistiria mas que nunca que fueramos a vivir a la roca del rey, y no lo tomes a mal cariño, pero a mi eso me esta cansando eso- explico zira.  
-de todas formas descansa, yo ire de caza hoy, vitani quedate con tu madre-.  
-siempre papa-.  
-nuka ven conmigo para que me ayudes- ordeno scar al casi adolescente.  
-si papa- nuka lo sigue.

Mufasa siente algo diferente en el aire, apenas esta despierto, pero lo siente, es algo familiar, ¿Qué le recordaba?, mejor seguia durmiendo, ¿Por qué siente que es muy necesario recordar?… ¡un anuncio!. Se levanta de repente, alterando su esposa, y sale rapido de la cueva, despertando algunos leones en su agitacion, una vez fuera, puede escuchar el viento y lo ve con las hojas caidas: nacio un futuro, pero sabia que ningun cachorro nacio en la roca del rey,¿entonces donde?.

Un mono andaba muy rapido y cantando muy alegre, su canto despertaba algunos animales preguntandose que le pasaba a rafiki. Pero mas sorprendente fue a donde se diriguia.  
Dentro de la cueva, un leon oscuro escucha alguien cantando en la entrado de su hogar, estaba muy sorprendido al ver a cierto conocido acercarse. -¿rafiki? ¿ que hace usted aquí?-.  
-jajja, ha felicitarte hijo de ahadi, es costumbre celebrar el nacimiento del nuevo rey jaja- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo al sorprendido padre- ¿y donde esta?-.  
-ehmm, por aquí- señalo taka.  
Entraron a la cueva, los hermanos mayores observaban al recien nacido, era un poco mas oscuro que su padre y tenia los ojos verdes tambien, rafiki partio el coco y remojo un poco en la frente del cachorro, aunque los otros cachorros no sabian lo que hacia, taka sigue sorprendido y zira emocionada.

En la roca del rey.  
-¿es mi imaginación o todo el mundo esta muy inquieto?- se decia a si mismo timon mientras trataba de que kopa dejara de jalarlo por la cola.  
-yo tambien lo siento, bajo mis pezuñas, la tierra tiembla, todos los animales del reino estan en movimiento- dijo pumba.  
-era una pregunta retorica, pumba- le espeto timon.  
-¡majestad! ¡majestad- gritaba sazu al acercarse.  
-¡cuidado pumba!, el plumifero no tiene frenos- exclamo timon al ver a zazu acercarse de manera estrepitosa.  
-¿Qué sucede zazu? ¿Qué descubriste?- pidio explicaciones simba.  
-majestad, si nacio un nuevo rey, es el nuevo hijo del principe segundo taka, y rafiki ya lo bendijo y según algunos testigos recibio la bendicion de los reyes del pasado.-explico muy rapido.  
-¿el hijo de taka?, que bien, tenemos futuro rey- se expreso mufasa- pero se debe cumplir la tradicion, dile a taka que debe venir en 2 dias para hacer la presentacion oficial de su hijo-ordeno mufasa.  
-si señor, hare el anuncio-. Dijo gustosamente zazu antes de reeprender el vuelo.

Después de 2 dias. Zira y taka con sus hijos se dirigían a la roca del rey, y rafiki estaba ahí que otra vez esta emocionado como cuando bendijo al cachorro.  
-¡que maravilloso!, ¡que maravilloso! Nunca crei tener el honor de presentar a los futuro reyes el mismo dia- expreso rafiki, taka y zira no entendieron hasta que vieron que nala y simba salian de la cueva con un cachorro. Rafiki tomo a ambos cachorros, el viento y el cielo dio su aprobacion.  
Después de la presentacion. -taka, tu hijo es el futuro rey y el prometido de kiara, deberian quedarse a vivir en la roca- decia mufasa a su hermano.  
-mufasa, no insistas, nosotros ya tenemos donde vivir, y nos gusta vivir asi, ¿Dónde esta nuka?- se pregunta taka buscandolo, y se sorprende al verlo platicando con una leona.  
-se llama dotty, parece que le agrada- explica mufasa.  
-vendremos a visitarlos- es lo unico que dice antes de retirarse.


	9. Chapter 9

-se llama dotty, y es tan linda- platicaba nuka a inzi, shenzi , banzái y ed, pero este ultimo viendo una mariposa.  
-nuka esta enamorado- inzi trato de burlarse pero nuka estaba en otro mundo. -.. ¿hola? ¿hay alguien ahí?-.  
-olvidalo esta asi todo el dia desde que conocio a esa leona- le explica vitani.  
-¿y como esta tu novio?- siguió inzi.  
-igual que siempre, el dia que de verdad me sorprenda: sera el que me traiga un antilope entero-.  
Ellos estaban fuera del cementerio junto a la cueva de zira y taka. No sabian que del lado contrario unos intrusos entraba al reino de las hyenas.

En la roca del rey.  
-papa, ¿puedo ir a ver a vitani?, dotty puede llevarme, de seguro ella quieres ver a nuka- pidio kopa, ante el comentario la joven leona se sonrojo al comentario.  
-estoy seguro que si, pero ya sabes lo que opino sobre ese lugar- dijo simba.  
-¡su majestad!, su tio se acerca muy rapido con toda su familia.-anuncia zazu sorprendido.  
-¿Qué?- simba y varios leones observaron a la agitada familia acercarse. -tio Scar, ¿Qué pasa?-  
-uff, ufff, simba.. Unos.. Leones.. Solitarios..uf.. En el.. Cemen..terio.. Una .. Uf.. Masacre..-decia taka tratando de recuperar el aliento.  
-Vitani.. Kovu.. Nuka.. Queden..se.. Aquí, noso.. Tros.. Volveremos..-decia a zira a sus hijos.  
-no.. Yo.. Tambi.. -decia nuka, que se esforzo mucho para alcanzar a sus padres.  
-ninguno se ira, ustedes ya son muy mayores, para esto y nuka demasiado joven para pelear, nosotros iremos, ¡vamos!-ordeno simba a la mitad de su ejercito. Que salieron pronto hacia el cementerio. Pero una vez recuperado el aliento, zira y taka fueron tras ellos. Dejando a sus hijos a mufasa y sarabi.  
Cuando llegaron ya era muy tarde, varias hyenas estan muertas, Taka y zira buscan a sus mas queridos amigos, Shenzi, banzái y Ed, no tardan en encontrar a Ed, a nuka se le destrozara el corazón cuando lo sepa, el era su mejor amigo, buscan a la pareja, pero simba les recomienda no seguir buscando, casi todas estan destrozadas e irreconocibles, Taka hubiera preferido seguir buscando, pero no tiene caso encontrarlas y vivir con el recuerdo de su muerte, mejor los recuerdos de su amistad "unica".  
-¡Tio Taka!- ¡era inzi!, esta viva.  
-¡inzi!, gracias a los reyes que estas bien,- un pequeño grupo de hyenas bastante reducido se acercan al conocido leon, miraban con recelo a los demas, pero confian en scar, -¿Cómo sobrevivieron?-.  
-un pequeño lugar donde nos gustaba jugar a las escondidas, bastante oscuro que no nos vieron, ¡oh, tio!, mis padres, todos, mi familia-se confortaba con el leon oscuro.  
-Inzi, tu fuiste criada para ser lider, y yo lo se, la mas agresiva, eres fuerte, tus padres siempre estaban orgullosos, ahora eres la mas grande por lo que veo, tu los salvaste ¿verdad?-.  
-.. Si, yo los guie a la pequeña cueva.-  
-Entonces ya eres la nueva jefa- concluyo taka.  
-.. Entonces este es el "adios" tio scar- sentencio Inzi muy triste.  
-¿Qué?-  
-mira este lugar, se llenara de buitres, insectos, putrefaccion, mal olor, no podemos vivir aquí-.  
-tal vez quieras…-simba iba a invitarlos a vivir en el reino, pero Inzi lo interrumpe.  
-no gracias majestad, nosotros nos multiplicamos rapidamente, y no voy a ir para que me después me eche, tal vez no nos volvamos a ver tio, gracias por todo- se despide inzi por ultima vez y da un afectuoso beso y una caricia con taka y zira antes de irse del cementerio y tomar direccion contraria del reino. Los leones estan sorprendido por la relacion de taka con las hyenas como si fueran familia. Sin decir nada todos, incluso zira y taka regresan a la roca del rey, sus hijos estan muy tristes por la muerte de sus amigos.  
Pronto se aplacan a la vida del reino, taka y mufasa retoman su amistad de hermanos, zira se vuelve la jefa de cazeria, y sus hijos conviven con sus prometidos. Mufasa esta muy feliz. - me alegro que hayas vuelto, hermano.-  
-no lo digas como si tu hubiera abandonado, supongo que ser uno mas de la manada nunca me gusto, y cuando papá convirtió la roca en una prision me gusto menos estar aquí, cuando decidi salir, me senti libre, pero ahora me siento bien estar aquí, como si ya era hora de volver, estoy bien-  
-debo reconocer que siempre fuiste muy especial, aunque hacer amistad con hyenas nunca me gusto… pero mejor dejemos eso atrás, es el comienzo de un nuevo dia- pero ese era el ultimo dia, pero todos reconocen que hace mucho tiempo que el viejo rey no era tan feliz.

"Debes estar muy feliz alla arriba, mufasa, las cosas van muy bien aquí, Nuka y dotty, tienen 3 cachorros machos, me senti muy halagado cuando me dijo los nombre: ahadi, taka y scar. Kopa se siente realizado, ahora se porque los reyes no lo elegieron, el chico no pone atención a nada excepto a su esposa vitani, y su pequeña uru, una hija tal como el queria, a vitani ya se le bajo los humos y es mas sensible como el, lo que hacen los hijos, kovu y kiara se llevan de maravilla, siempre nos dan un susto cuando desaparecen, pero solo estan explorando el reino, conocerlo les dara una idea de cómo manejarlo cuando sean reyes, incluso zazu tiene sus polluelos y los entrena estrictamente para que un dia uno lo sustituya, antes pensar que odiaba ver el lugar sin nada que hacer, pero ahora me conformo ver a mis nietos llendo un lado a otro, a veces vienen a mi para que les cuente un cuento o los cuide mientras duermen o sus padres salen de cazeria.. ¿sabes?, me siento realizado, creo que ya se lo que sentian mis padres y tu, antes de irse, creo que llego mi momento tambien"  
-¿pasa algo? Abuelo- pregunta ahadi acercandose a taka quien veia el atardecer.  
-nada, solo es el ciclo de la vida- responde taka dandole un beso, y recostandose para descansar e unirse a sus padres e hermano.

fin


End file.
